


Of Food and Romance

by inkwolf222



Series: Of Supers and Luthors [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is suspicious, But she shares with Lena, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kara doesn't share her food, Kara loves food, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwolf222/pseuds/inkwolf222
Summary: Everybody knows you don't touch Kara's food unless you want to die a slow, painful death. But when Lena steals some of Kara's fries without consequence, Alex gets suspicious.





	Of Food and Romance

Alex couldn’t put her finger on it, but something had her sister glowing, which is quite a feat considering Kara is the walking personification of sunshine. She knows Kara isn’t quite as oblivious as most seem to think and definitely isn’t nearly as naïve. It is, after all, an act, a secret identity. Supergirl’s confidence has to come from somewhere, and that somewhere, Alex knows, is Kara Zor-El, heir to the Great House of El and rightful Ruler of Krypton. But most don’t know any of this. Don’t know that Kara was groomed to be strong and graceful and just. Most of the time Kara has to force herself to act like a blushing virgin when she, in actuality, has more knowledge on sexuality than all of Earth combined. Krypton was a very advanced culture, not only in science and technology.

That is how Alex knows something’s up, Kara has been giggling like a schoolgirl for the last three weeks. She tried asking if she had a date but every time she asked Kara what she was doing, it was Lena-this or Lena-that or OMG-Alex-Lena-has-a-TV-the-size-of-my-bed. And that was also a new development. Lena coming to Game Night and movie nights. Apparently the youngest Luthor had always known Kara’s secret but had stayed silent. At first Alex was weary, but Kara had made some good points, reminding her of the time they had all suspected Lena of giving Metallo the synthesized kryptonite. She gave Lena the benefit of the doubt after Kara told her she had told Lena her secret and invited her to Game Night. It has now been three months and everybody, including J’onn, had accepted the brunette into their group of ‘Superfriends’.

She was pulled out of her reverie and back to the diner when Maggie elbowed her in the ribs.

“You okay there, Danvers?”

She nodded and gave her girlfriend a smile and peck on the cheek before turning back to the conversation happening in front of them. Winn and Kara were debating over some or other new movie with J’onn, James and Lena listening in and giving their opinions every now and then. Lena was sitting beside Kara with her chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder and looking at the other three men while Kara gesticulated wildly with the other arm.

She was just about to jump in with her own remarks when it happened. Lena casually looked at her empty salad bowl then over at Kara’s third plate of fries. Alex watched in horror as Lena reached over, took a couple of fries and ate them. She waited for the blow-up, the 30 minute lecture on not eating a Kryptonian’s food, the death glare that could melt steel all on its own. Alex waited with bated breath, but to her astonishment, nothing happened. She knows Kara saw her, saw blue eyes flick to her plate as Lena had reached over but, still, nothing happened. Kara just kept talking like Lena hadn’t committed the worst crime in her book.

Alex sat back, speechless. Never, in Kara’s 14 years on Earth, has she shared food with another person. Not even Alex.

She was so caught up in what just happened she missed Lena’s phone ringing and Kara excusing herself to the restroom. Only Winn calling her name finally got her attention.

“Alex!” she looked at him. “What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.” He joked, but her blank stare earned her a concerned frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked again.

She looked at them.

“Did any of you just see that?” she questioned but everybody just shook their heads.

“She ate them and nothing happened.”

“Who ate what?” James asked.

“Lena. She just ate some of Kara’s fries.”

Winn and James gaped, J’onn’s eyes went round and Maggie just looked confused.

“Are you sure?” Winn whispered.

“Yes! She stole them right off Kara’s plate and Kara didn’t even blink. Just kept on talking. And before you ask, yes, she saw her take them.” She answered before James could even voice his protest.

The three men just sat back, looking gob smacked. Maggie was still confused.

“Can someone please explain to me why this is such a significant event? Little Danvers is the kindest person I know.” She pointed out.

“On Game or movie night, food is ordered with the express intent to feed multiple people. Everybody gets their own order or there are at least two pizzas ordered for Kara alone. She may be a ray of sunshine but she is a demon when it comes to food. She doesn’t share with anybody, not even me.” Alex explained.

“Yeah, one time I asked her if I could have the mushrooms in her salad and she blew up at me.” Winn jumped in.

“But Little Danvers doesn’t eat mushrooms.”

“Exactly!” he whisper shouted.

She looked at the other two men.

“She keeps a desk drawer filled with protein bars and candy at the office. Once, I tried taking one when I first started working there. I swear, the glare she gave me could have melted my face off.” James chipped in. J’onn nodded along.

“I once saw her rant at an agent for a good 45 minutes when she found out he ate one of the cupcakes she left in the DEO break room. Now everybody marks their lunches and leave all unmarked or unattended food alone unless given written permission.”

Maggie stared at them. She would’ve thought they were joking if it weren’t for the fear she could see in their eyes. Even J’onn looked a little scared at the idea of someone coming between Supergirl and her food. She turned to face her girlfriend.

“Are you guys being serious?” the auburn-haired agent nodded.

“As a heart-attack.” She deadpanned.

Just then Lena returned. Sensing the tension she frowned at the shocked looks the others gave her.

“What?” she asked, feeling uncomfortable for the first time in months. She couldn’t understand what warranted such intense scrutiny. She was saved by the ringing of both J’onn, Alex and Winn’s phones.

 

XXX

 

It was a couple of weeks later and the Superfriends were gathered at the diner again. They had finished dinner a while ago and were now eating dessert. Alex was silently observing Kara and Lena, this was the first time she has seen them together since The Fry Incident™ as she and the others have taken to calling it. Maggie was still confused about the whole food-thing until yesterday when she walked into the DEO just as Kara’s voice boomed through the command center.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_“WHO, IN RAO’S NAME, ATE TWO OF MY JELLY DONUTS?!”_

_Maggie cringed at the volume. She looked up to find the entire floor, as well as the people on the walkways above her, have completely frozen. They all zeroed in on a rookie agent, half-eaten donut halfway to his mouth, all with varying degrees of horror on their faces._

_Kara came storming in, saw him with the donut, powdered sugar on his nose, and what followed was the most terrifying 39 minutes of Maggie’s life._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

After that little display Maggie feared for her life. She remembers the ‘shovel talk’ Kara had given her after she and Alex finally got together. She didn’t take it too seriously then, thinking Kara was too sweet, but _now,_ being thrown to the moon seemed like a very real possibility.

They were all chatting and laughing, joking about some tentacle alien that had taken a shine to Winn, when it happened again.

Lena took Kara’s bowl while she was explaining something to J’onn, got a spoonful of her tiramisu and pushed the bowl back towards Kara.

Kara turned to the brunette, not seeing the shocked faces of the rest of the table, but instead of anger, she smiled at her.

“Good?” she asked. Lena nodded enthusiastically and Kara chuckled before turning back to J’onn and continuing her conversation. Maggie envied J’onn’s stoicism in that moment, immediately shaking of the shock and focusing on what Kara was saying. She looked to her girlfriend and the boys. All of them were still looking a bit shocked.

 _Something is definitely going on with those two,_ she thought to herself.

 

XXX

 

The next day Alex, Maggie, James and Winn were gathered in the DEO break room. Before Alex could say anything, James piped up voicing what they were all thinking.

“Okay, something is definitely going between Lena and Kara.” They all nodded their agreement.

“But Kara isn’t gay, she told me so herself, and I’m not sure about Lena.” Winn said.

“Oh, Little Luthor is definitely gay.” Maggie cut in. They all looked at her, Alex raising a questioning eyebrow. “She pinged on the gay-dar,” she explained. “Though I have to agree with Winn. I could never get a read on Little Danvers, bisexual maybe?”

“Pan, actually.” At their incredulous expressions, Alex explained. “On Krypton, sexuality was a fluid thing. Age, gender, race, species, none of those things mattered as long as you were compatible mentally and emotionally. Some married for love, others for companionship. A marriage of the minds was just as common as marriage for the body. And while nobody flaunted their sexual exploits, fetishes, as we call them, and other things like BDSM were seen as common things. Pansexual is the closest word we have on Earth to describe it.” She shrugged.

Winn looked absolutely fascinated, Maggie vaguely impressed and James was frowning.

“Clark never told me about any of this.” He said still frowning.

“That’s because Clark wasn’t raised on Krypton, so either he doesn’t know, or he ignores it because he was raised with human values.” Alex said.

“But how does Kara know?” Maggie asked. “Last time I checked Clark was 38 and Kara 27.”

“Biologically, yes, chronologically, Kara is 51.” The look on their faces would have been comical if Alex weren’t focused on other things. “I’d be happy to explain all of this to you guys, but _after_ we’ve discussed the current situation.” Picking their jaws off of the floor, they concocted a plan.

 

XXX

 

Their plan wasn’t really complicated. It mainly consisted of observing the two, fishing for information and locking them in a closet if nothing happens at the next Game Night. Which is tonight.

They had already played two rounds of Monopoly, which Lena both won, and were just about to start charades when the bell rang.

“Oh! That must be the food.” Kara jumped up to go pay the delivery guy and get the massive amount of take-out they had ordered. They were all comfortably lounging in Kara’s living room, waiting for the blonde’s return. Maggie decided now would be a good time for some fishing.

“So, Little Luthor, I’m glad you could make it. Kara said you were going to be late tonight.” It wasn’t a lie, Kara had called that afternoon to inform them Lena might be late, which is what makes the brunette’s outfit of sweatpants and an MIT t-shirt so interesting.

“I had a conference call with foreign investors this afternoon and I didn’t know what time it was going to end. Luckily it didn’t go on too long, though I did have to come here straight from work if I didn’t want to be too late.” She chuckled. Alex raised an eyebrow at the raven haired woman.

“I’ve heard of Casual Friday, but sweatpants takes it to a whole new level.” She grinned. Lena laughed at the good-natured teasing.

“I changed into these when I got here. My drawer is kind of overflowing with sweatpants since Kara won’t let me wear anything else when I’m here.” She smiles up at the blonde who just appeared with the food, getting a smile in return. Alex and Maggie eye each other at the implication that Lena has her own drawer of clothes. She catches Winn mouthing, _Can they get more couple-y_ , to James.

They play charades while eating. After the fifth round Kara and Lena are in the lead with Alex and Maggie coming in second. During the break they get refills and Kara goes to the bathroom. They are nearly done with their Chinese when Winn starts speculating on dessert.

“I have it on good authority that it’ll most likely be donuts and ice-cream.” Lena tells him.

“Kara sure has a thing for donuts.” Maggie flashes back to The Donut Incident™ at the DEO. A shiver runs down her spine. Lena mock gasps.

“And you call yourself a police officer.” They all laugh at her theatrics. Maggie shoots back.

“Oh, and when was the last time you ate a donut, Ms. I’ll-have-the-Caesar-salad-please?”

“Every night this week.” They all gape at her. “Oh, don’t look so bloody shocked, I am human, you know. Kara brings me donuts whenever I have to work late.” The indignant look softens at the mention of the blonde superhero.

“Since when?” Alex questions.

“After the first time I sent her flowers.” She shrugs.

“Wait a minute,” James interrupts. “It was _you_ who overflowed her office with flowers?”

Lena nods as Kara comes back and takes her seat beside Lena. “What are you talking about?” she asks as she starts eating again.

“The time I flooded your office with roses.” Lena quips. Kara beams at her, squeezing the hand within her own and intertwining their fingers. Alex had watched them do this a million times before. At first she thought nothing of it, chalking it up to Kara being affectionate, but now the action holds new meaning with her suspicions. It has become so second nature for them that as soon as one is within arm’s reach, their fingers entwine and don’t let go unless absolutely necessary.

She’s so caught up in looking at their hands she nearly misses it. Kara reaches forward to put down her empty carton and picks up the one that contained her potstickers. There is only one left at this point, Kara having devoured the rest between bites of her Lo Mein, but instead of eating it, she gives it to Lena.

Kara just gave Lena one of her potstickers.

Kara just gave Lena _her last potsticker!_

Alex’s brain short-circuits.

“Okay, I’ve had _enough!_ ” her shout startles the others out of their shock-induced catatonia. Lena and Kara jump, the blonde pulling Lena into her lap by accident, and look at her in utter confusion.

“I have watched you two moon over each other for months now and I’m sick of it! You both get away with things the rest of us would be murdered for doing. Lena,” she points at the brunette. “You cuddle and hold hands with Kara even though you barely give the rest of us a hug. And you,” she whirls on her sister. “You just gave her your _last potsticker!_ If any of us ask for a fry we get a 30 minute lecture, but you willingly give her your _last freaking potsticker!_ You two need to get your heads out of your asses and tell each other how you feel. Nobody is this oblivious, especially not you, Kara.” She finally calms down and slumps into her chair. All throughout her speech, James, Winn and Maggie have been nodding along and making encouraging noises, showing their support and agreement.

Lena and Kara look at her, dumbstruck. After a beat they look at each other and then burst out laughing. They laugh so hard, after a couple of minutes they're wheezing and clutching at their sides. The other four just look at them as if they’ve gone mad. Getting their giggles under control, Kara wipes her tears away before giving Alex a megawatt smile.

“I might not be that oblivious, but clearly you four are.” She chuckles.

She really can’t help it but the entire situation is just too ridiculous. Lena can see that Kara is far too amused by the situation, so she takes pity on their friends’ confusion and explains.

“Kara and I have been dating for the last three months.”

They promptly start laughing again, Alex, Winn, Maggie and James’s faces too comical not to laugh at.

“Wha-” Winn gapes.

“Lee, I don’t think they believe us.” Kara smirks at her girlfriend in her lap. Lena’s grin can’t be described as anything but wicked when she pulls Kara in by her t-shirt, kissing her passionately enough to make the other four flush as well.

When they finally pull apart, they look over to see James shifting in his seat, Winn is fanning himself and Alex, who has fainted, and Maggie is grinning at them like a Cheshire cat.

“Damn, Little Danvers. You got game.”

They laugh again.


End file.
